


A New Begininning

by Neutral03



Series: Avatar AUs [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Cuddles, F/M, Gen, Implied ABO dynamics, M/M, Omega Zuko, Sokka is worried, Zuko has insomina, after the war, sleepy boyfriends, soft, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: The aftermath of Sokka and Zuko's relationship after the war.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 349





	A New Begininning

It was hard to believe that it has almost been 9 months since the 100 years war had come to an end. 100 years of fighting, war, violence, pain, and death and devastation. And now finally peace has been restored to the world. Now the people in charge just had to pick up all of the broken pieces of the world and repair the damage that the war had caused everyone. And Sokkajust so happened to be one of those lucky people who have been tasked with that large of an assignment. He didn’t really mind though, he actually kind of liked the idea of being an ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe. He was very excited and honored when his father Hakoda had asked him to take the job. Though he had a feeling that part of the reason that his father did that had more to do with a certain monarch than just peace, But Sokka would take it either way. 

Part of the reason that Sokka was so excited about being an ambassador is the fact that most of the peace negotiations take place in the Fire Nation. And that just so happened to be where his boyfriend, the newly minted Fire Lord was. And he knows that it sounds completely crazy that he is in a relationship with Zuko, but he’s in love. Sokka has never had the best luck or track record when it comes to love. The first person that Sokka had ever fallen in love with, was Yue. And not that long after they met she got turned into a moon spirit. Then there was Suki, they were together on and off for most of the war. But near the end they just sort of grew apart from each other. They ended it mutually not long before the Solar Eclipse attack. But they still remain best friends with each other to this day. 

Then there was Zuko. Surly, prickly, hot headed Zuko, who has poor social skills and an even worse temper. Sokka’s not exactly sure when his feelings towards the traitor prince of the Fire Nation turned from hatred to something more warm. But Sokka can tell you the exact moment that he realized what those feelings were. It was when Zuko had let himself get captured when they were at The Boiling Rock. The only reason that the two of them had snuck off to go there in the first place was to get Hokoda, Sokka’s father. And Zuko went with him, even though he had absolutely nothing to gain from it. In reality, Zuko had everything (even though it wasn’t a lot at this point) to lose by going in. And what could have happened when he got caught… Sokka doesn’t even like to think about it. Anyway, the whole point of this story is that when the guards were dragging Zuko away it dawned on Sokka that he couldn’t lose him. Sokka couldn’t lose Zuko, because he loved him. And from that day forward Sokka had sworn that he would do anything to keep Zuko safe, anyway that he could. 

Though that was a whole lot easier said than done. One of the reasons for that is Zuko is a stubborn person with a martyr complex. It worried Sokka sometimes how willing Zukko was to sacrifice everything including himself to help others. The second reason was that after they escaped the Boiling Rock and had come back to the others Zuko had started avoiding him. He avoided him and Suki like some sort of plague, and was practically glued to Aang, and his little sister Katara. At first Sokka didn’t think that much of it. Zuko was working with Aang on his firebending and wherever Katara went, Aang followed. Sokka was at a loss for what to do with him. So he cornered his sister to ask her about it when they were on Ember Island. Needless to say that conversation didn’t end well. She called him an idiot, and told him to get his head out of his ass. 

Sokka left that conversation feeling even more confused than he already was and very foolish. It finally got to the point that Sokka couldn’t stand it anymore. So one night when everyone else was asleep he went and confronted him about it on the beach. For the first little bit they didn’t talk to each other at all. The two of them just sat on the shore in silence staring into the distance. And with the hood of his cloak pulled up over his head, it obscured his face. Sokka wasn’t able to clearly see his face, so he couldn’t tell how much he was scowling at him. But by guessing with the degree of the cold shoulder he was receiving, he was probably pretty mad at him. Sokka was still a little unsure as to why he was mad at him though. He just wanted to make up for whatever stupid thing that he did or said to offend him. Was that too much to ask? 

“What’s gotten your undies in a twist?” Wasn’t exactly how Sokka was planning to go about this when he had pictured this in his head. But hey, at least his big mouth is good for something. That comment elicited a very strong reaction from Zuko. “You really want to know the reason why I’m so pissed at you?” Zuko told him. And from the tone of his voice Sokka knew that he wasn’t in a good mood. Sokka, deciding that he didn’t really need both of his feet, put both of them in his mouth. “So, why are you mad at me anyway?” Zuko actually turned to face him. “How are you this stupid?” Zuko asked him seriously. SOkka was highly offended at that. “Hey! I don’t have to sit here and listen to your crap!” He yelled at him. And Zuko flinched so hard that his hood fell off. It was the first time that Sokka got a good look at his face all night. 

Zuko’s eyes weren’t their usual warm honey color. They were red and a bit bloodshot. He had tear tracks running down his cheeks. And by the looks of it he was still crying. Now Sokka felt very bad about yelling at him. “If you don’t want to be around me then just go back to your girlfriend.” Girlfriend? Sokka didn’t have a girlfriend anymore, unless….. Unless Zuko thought Sokka had one. Come to think of it, him and Suki had been pretty much attached at the hip ever since they broke her out of prison. It would only make sense for Zuko to think that the two of them were together. And Sokka couldn’t blame him for it either, seeing as that is something that he would have done if their roles were reversed. But that explains why he has been avoiding him the last little bit. He really was an idiot wasn’t he? 

After Zuko’s little outburst he yanked his hood back up and turned his head away from Sokka’s line of vision. Sokka himself sat there stunned for a moment. That was the moment that Sokka realized that he had to go and do something about this. Carefully, He reached his hand over so that he could cup Zuko’s chin. He turned Zuko’s head to where he was facing him. In the light of the moonlight what Sokka could see was absolutely beautiful to him. He had always known that Zuko was a very attractive person, but seeing him here now it made everything seem more real. And before he knew what he was doing Sokka lent in and kissed him on the mouth. The kiss in itself wasn’t very good. It started out soft and sweet, then it got heated and rough. For the most part it was all tongue and teeth knocking against each other, In that moment though neither of them cared enough about it. And they have unofficially been a thing ever since. They never had their first time until the last stance against Ozai. And then after the war they made it official. 

In the past 9-10 months that they have been going out, have been different. It didn’t help matters that they sort of did everything backwards, but neither one of them have been very orhtodox to begin with. Even though the past months have been very stressful, they have also been wonderful at the same time. With Sokka living in the Fire Nation for the time being, they have been able to spend pretty much every hour of the day with each other. And there was also the fact that the two of them have been sharing a bed together since the final battle of the war. 

The night before the Sozin's Comet was a night of many things. Most people involved in the war were scared that this would be the end. Though everyone was hoping that the war would finally be over and that peace will sweep over the world. Though when you’re a teenager whose only known war and violence and pain, things get a little bit more desperate. At some point during the night Sokka had slipped a note in Zuko’s tent telling him to come over to his after dusk. When he got there, let’s just say they were prepared for the worst after that night. And they really thought that it would be the end. When Sokka had heard that Azula had struck her brother with lighting, his heart stopped. He thought that he had just lost the love of his life again. On the way to the little medical base that was set up for all of the casualties, Sokka was flipping out. He had broken his leg and was in intense pain but all that he could think about was Zuko. And when Zuko regained consciousness, and found out what happened to Sokka, ...well needless to say it’s a good thing that he was already injured to begin with. And they sort have been inseparable ever since. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Opening his eyes, Sokka had to squint with the amount of sunlight streaming into the bedroom. Probably should have closed the curtains last night before he went to bed. He groaned and rolled over in bed. He was met with the sleeping face of his boyfriend the Fire Lord. Sokka decided to take a few minutes to admire how beautiful his boyfriend is. Running his fingers for those black locks, Sokka was just mesmerized at where his life is at now. If you would have told him over a year ago, almost 2 now that he would be where he is right not, he wouldn’t have believed a word you told him. Despite all of the talk that he had in this journey, he was really scared that at one point that he would end up either dead or alone or both by the end of this. Now, all that he can think about is Zuko and how happy he is, and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. He was so in love with the man asleep before him that he couldn’t think straight most days. It made that betrothal necklace that he had hidden amongst his stuff seem even more powerful to him than it already was. 

Sokka laid in bed cuddling his boyfriend for who knows how long before he woke up. He was in the middle of carding his fingers through Zuko’s hair in calming patterns when he woke. And it is always one of the cutest sites that he had ever seen. He just loved the way that Zuko scrunches up his face just as he begins to wake up. It normally takes a couple of minutes for him to be fully aware, but once he sees those golden eyes open he knows that he’s in for it. “Morning beautiful.” Sokka said as he leaned down and kissed Zuko on the corner of his mouth. Zuko groaned softly and tried to move away from him, but Sokka’s grip was too tight for him to try and breakthrough in his sleep deprived state. Ever since the end of the war Zuko hasn’t been sleeping at night. He hasn’t been sleeping at all really. Sokka was pretty sure that he got more sleep during the war when he was running for his life than now. 

Ever since the war came to an official end, Zuko’s been stressed out trying to please everyone and make the peace last. It wasn’t an easy job and it was really taking its toll on him. Sokka was worried about him big time. In all of the time that Sokka’s known him and it feels longer and shorter than it actually is at the same, he’s never seen Zuko this out of it. Sokka can tell that Zuko wants what’s best for everyone in the new free world and make everyone happy. But he can also see how close Zuko is to tearing his own hair out over it. He really needed a break from all of this. 

If Zuko wasn’t up all night long with his insomnia, it was because of the stress of the long work day that he had. Or it had something to do with one of the diplomats had said to him during a meeting. And the times that he is actually able to sleep, he normally ends up awake at some point because of night terrors. Sometimes they’re about his mother, or his father, or Azula. And there would be ones about his Uncle Iroh from time to time. Other times it was him reliving the time that he was struck by lightning. And one time he had a messed up dream about Sokka dying during the invasion. That night he woke screaming so loud that the guards posted outside the castle gates came running into the bed chambers to check on them. Sokka quickly sent them on their way and told them that he was handling it. He spent the rest of the night holding Zuko as he cried, hoping that he would calm down at some point, and go to sleep. That never happened and they went all of the next day with little to no sleep. 

“What are you doing?” Zuko asked him groggily. Sokka could tell that he was still half asleep, and probably would go back to sleep if Sokka didn’t start talking. “Just watching my hot boyfriend sleep.” He told him. Even though he was on the verge of going back to sleep, Sokka didn’t miss it when Zuko rolled his eyes at him. “Even though this feels really good, I need you to stop so that I can get up, I have a meeting later this morning.” Zuko told him. Sokka sighed but let him up anyway. “Fine, Mr. KillJoy.” Sokka mumbled as he got up too. “So who are we meeting with today?” Sokka asked him. “I have no clue, all that I know is that they’re from the Earth Kingdom.” “Didn’t we just talk to the Earth King though?” Sokka asked. Zuko just sighed and shook his head. “ I don’t know, all of them are starting to run together at this point.” Zuko sighed as he was putting on his robes. While he had his back turned to him Sokka walked up behind him and started kissing him on the neck. “Sokka,... quit it… I swear Sokka, if you don’t,...n’ stop, we’re going to be late.” Sokka just chuckled in his ear and pulled him closer to his waist. “I think that they can wait just a little bit, after all they can’t start it without you” Sokka told him. “And besides, you deserve a break after all that you have done.” Needless to say that they were just a little bit late to that meeting.


End file.
